Three Competitors For Lelouch's Heart
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has a poorly hidden crush on C. C. and she feels the same way, but Kallen and Shirley also have a interest in Lelouch. Lelouch struggles to avoid his feelings and a bunch of fangirls.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got up. He wasn't in the best of moods, because of all the stuff he had been dealing with, including Suzaku's hypocritical nonsense, the Black Knights' immaturity, and his enemies' sneaky plans. Lelouch changed into his school uniform and started heading to the kitchen.

While heading to the kitchen, Lelouch passed by C. C. Her beauty was something that always cheered up Lelouch's mood, not that he would ever admit it. His previously grumpy look was starting to turn into a light smile. He hoped that C. C. didn't know what a big impact she had on his mood.

Lelouch grabbed some bread and stuffed it into the toaster. The toaster wasn't working, so Lelouch angrily broke it in half.

C. C. overheard the noise and sarcastically said, "The prince of carefulness strikes again."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I'm a very careful person. The stupid toaster wasn't working."

C. C. responded, "It's been broken for a week. I kept telling you that, but you didn't listen to me."

Lelouch said, "Then I'll eat something tastier." He grabbed a box of expired donuts.

C. C. saw that and replied, "Those donuts are expired."

Lelouch asked, "So what?"

C. C. asked, "Don't you have any self-pride?"

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What's self-pride?"

C. C. said, "Isn't there anything you're proud of? Something that makes you burst into happiness and makes you thankful about life."

Lelouch thought C. C. was the thing that brought him happiness and made him thankful. Thinking about her made him smile.

C. C. said, "It appears something's brought you happiness."

Lelouch replied, "That might be true."

C. C. asked, "What is this source of happiness?"

Lelouch nervously gulped and answered, "It's not anything real."

C. C. asked, "Do you think I'm the princess of gullibility?"

Lelouch said, "If you were, I'd be saved."

C. C. tried to understand what Lelouch was talking about, while brushing her hair. Seeing C. C.'s hair being brushed was enough to make Lelouch blush. C. C. saw that and was starting to piece together Lelouch's thoughts. She smirked and said, "You're falling in love with me, aren't you?"

Lelouch nervously sweated, while saying, "No I'm not. You're just a buddy."

C. C. asked, "Buddy? Me brushing my hair was enough to redden up your face."

Lelouch replied, "That's not what's going on."

C. C. wasn't buying Lelouch's cheap fibs. She liked Lelouch too and wanted to help him be more honest about his feelings. She pulled him closer and gave him a kiss.

Lelouch tried to keep up his false version of reality, so he said, "That was a very weird thing to do, C. C. I like you, but I'm not in love with you or anything. I better get to school." He grabbed his school bag and started running to school.

Lelouch ran to Ashford Academy. C. C.'s kiss was something Lelouch enjoyed more than he wanted to admit. His classmates saw him prancing around the hallway.

Suzaku Kururugi said, "Wow, Lelouch looks happier than ever."

Shirley Fenette replied, "I wonder what's making Lulu prance around."

Milly Ashford responded, "He obviously has secrets."

Suzaku angrily said, "Lelouch is full of secrets."

During lunch break, Lelouch pranced to the vending machine. Gino Weinberg put his arm around Lelouch and asked, "What's going on with you, man? You've been really cheerful and it's weirding your friends out?"

Lelouch opened a bag of chips and accidentally dropped the chips on the floor. He started picking up the chips, while asking, "Has cheerfulness a weird emotion to have?"

Gino answered, "It's a weird emotion for you to have."

Lelouch sarcastically replied, "I'm flattered my friends think I'm a constant grump."

Gino responded, "Milly thinks you have a secret."

Lelouch whispered to Gino, "I do, but I don't want her and the others to find it. However, I have the urge to say it out loud."

Gino replied, "Then find an empty room and say it. That should calm you down."

Lelouch dropped a soda on the floor, while saying, "Good idea. Thanks dude." After Lelouch walked away, Gino stopped up the spilled soda, so he could have a free drink.

Lelouch went into an empty room. He walked by a device he didn't recognize and said, "I'm in love!" A few seconds later, Lelouch was horrified that he said that, in front of the school's intercom! He heard the sound of several excited girls running around the hallway.

Lelouch went into the hallway and saw several girls. They started chasing him. Lelouch said, "I need to escape these lovesick girls."

Shirley Fenette ran up to him and said, "Lulu, I'll get you to a safe place."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks Shirley."

Shirley took Lelouch to the janitor's closet. Lelouch looked around and asked, "Is this the best hiding spot?"

Shirley said, "I can't think of any other room where there wouldn't be excited fangirls. The Student Council room would be too obvious, the teachers wouldn't let you hide in a classroom, and the hallways are a chaotic mess."

Lelouch replied, "I shouldn't of made that stupid announcement."

Shirley looked at Lelouch and asked, "Can you tell me who your crush is?"

Lelouch nervously replied, "I'm not really in love with anybody. There's a girl who likes me and thinks I like her, but that's not what's going on."

Shirley shyly responded, "I really like you."

Lelouch facepalmed and said, "Please don't make this more difficult. I like you, but I'm not in love with you."

Shirley replied, "If there's anything I can do to help you or if you ever need to borrow anything, you can. You don't even need to ask my permission."

Lelouch was surprised by Shirley's generous offer, so he asked, "Really?"

Shirley nodded and said, "Yeah." Shirley hoped she could win over Lelouch's heart, by being extra kind to him. She felt a little bad about standing in the way between Lelouch and whoever his crush was, but Lelouch wasn't dating anybody yet, so Shirley thought trying to impress was okay. There was a small part of her heart that thought and was hoping, that she was Lelouch's crush.

A short time later, Lelouch was in study hall. He didn't want to go to the hallway, because he was afraid of the fangirls, but he needed to go to the restroom. He walked up to the teacher, sighed, and said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

The teacher replied, "Go ahead."

Lelouch went into the hallway. He thought and was hoping that there wouldn't be any fangirls, because it was the middle of class, but several girls popped into the hallway and started chasing him. Although Lelouch was a great anti-hero, his running skills were rather mediocre. He looked behind him and saw the fangirls getting closer to him. He whispered, "I need to escape these lovey dovey girls. If I got a convincing disguise, I could fool them."

Lelouch ran to the swimming area, where Shirley was swimming at. Since Shirley claimed that Lelouch could borrow any of her stuff, he ran to the girl's locker room and grabbed Shirley's school clothes. He threw off his school uniform and put on Shirley's school uniform. There's nothing wrong with crossdressing, but borrowing a friend's outfit, without asking, is hardly noble. Lelouch wasn't used to being noble, so he didn't mind that much. He looked at his reflection and admired his appearance. However, he realized his hair would give away who he is, so he grabbed a red wig and put it on. While in the pool, Shirley saw Lelouch, dressed as her. Shirley thought Lelouch looked really cute in girl clothes. After all, she had worn a male school uniform a few times, so crossdressing didn't bother her. However, seeing Lelouch wearing her uniform and wearing a red wig had her feeling concerned. She wondered what he was up to.

Lelouch went into the hallway. He looked around and saw the fangirls. He was hoping they didn't recognize him. The girls saw Lelouch and were confused. They thought he was a female student from another class.

Kallen Stadtfeld was walking in the hallway, when the fangirls ran up to her and asked if she knew who their new female student was. Kallen took a good look at the student and said, "That's not a female and it's not a new student. It's Lelouch." The fangirls got excited and started walking closer to Lelouch.

Lelouch nervously said, "Kallen, you ruined my secret identity. I've been trying to get these girls away from me. I want to be with my real crush, not these lovesick weirdos."

Kallen saw how flustered Lelouch was and thought he was acting like that, because he had a crush on her. She grabbed Lelouch's hand and said, "I'll get you out of here." She took Lelouch to the janitor's closet.

Lelouch whispered, "This is the second time a cute anime girl took me to a janitor's closet."

Kallen looked at him and asked, "What can I do to end this mess?"

Lelouch said, "Wearing Shirley's uniform and a wig didn't work. I need a better disguise."

Kallen dug a track suit, out of her backpack, and asked, "Can you use this?"

Lelouch said, "It's a decent disguise, but what about my hair?" He dug around Kallen's backpack and found a pair of scissors. He asked, "Can I borrow these?"

Kallen answered, "Sure."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks." Lelouch started using the scissors to cut off his hair. He was such a energetic, fast paced person, that it only took him ten minutes to cut off all of his hair. The bald Lelouch looked at Kallen and asked, "Can you step out, so I can change into the track suit?"

Kallen answered, "Um, sure." She walked out and closed the door.

Lelouch took the school uniform and threw it into a mop bucket. He put on the track suit and ran out of the janitor's closet. He looked and saw that the fangirls were gone. Because of the outfit, Lelouch started heading towards the track.

Meanwhile, Kallen was about to walk to her next class, but she saw Shirley roaming the hallway, in a swimsuit. It was the second time Kallen had seen Shirley dress like that, so she said, "I know swimming's your favorite sport, but it's not a very stylish way to dress, when you're not in the pool."

Shirley nervously replied, "I know that. I was foolish to let Lelouch borrow any of my stuff and he borrowed my school uniform."

Kallen and Shirley walked to the janitor's closet and saw that Lelouch had dumped the uniform in a mop bucket. Lelouch wasn't thinking that much, when he did that. Shirley nervously asked, "What am I supposed to do? The teacher won't let me come to study hall, dressed like this and I'm freezing."

Kallen knew that Shirley liked Lelouch and thought that Lelouch didn't like Shirley back. Because of that, Kallen wanted to help Shirley, so she said, "Wait in the janitor's closet and I'll find some dry clothes for you."

Shirley replied, "Thanks Kallen." She went into the janitor's closet and closed the door.

Kallen looked around the hallway and saw Lelouch running around the hallways, while wearing the track suit and a paper bag. Lelouch said, "The track suit and bald didn't fool the fangirls, so I need a new disguise."

Kallen replied, "I can let you borrow my school uniform, but I need to know the name of your crush."

Lelouch said, "Okay, lets hurry."

Kallen ran into the janitor's closet and waved to Shirley. An embarrassed Shirley waved back. Kallen took off her school uniform. She opened the door, just enough for her hands to stick out, and said, "Lelouch, hand me the track suit, so we can switch outfits."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch threw his track suit and threw it into the janitor's closet. He and Kallen handed each other an outfit. Kallen got on her track suit and Lelouch got on Kallen's school uniform and a new paper bag. Lelouch knew the disguise wouldn't fool people for long, so he started running home.

Kallen sniffed her outfit and said, "Lelouch only wore this thing for ten minutes and he managed to make it smell like expired chips."

Shirley replied, "At least you have an outfit you're not shivering in."

Kallen said, "Don't worry. I'll find you a spare outfit, after class." She started heading to her next class.

Fifteen minutes later, Lelouch returned home, wearing Kallen's school uniform. C. C. saw that he arrive early, so she smirked and said, "You missed me so much you skipped your last class, didn't ya?"

Lelouch replied, "That's not what happened. I like you, but I don't have an obsessive crush on you."

C. C. responded, "Yeah right." She took a closer look at Lelouch and saw that he was bald and was wearing a female school uniform. She said, "I don't have a problem with you crossdressing, but this is unexpected."

Lelouch said, "I had a lot of chases and wardrobe problems, so Kallen let me borrow your school uniform."

C. C. had a jealous and angry look on her face, while saying, "Really?" She knew that Kallen wouldn't of given Lelouch her uniform, unless she had a crush on him. She angrily growled.

C. C. paid a visit to Ashford Academy. She walked around the hallway and bumped into Kallen. C. C. asked, "Were you trying to impress Lelouch?"

Kallen shyly said, "I kind of was."

C. C. sternly replied, "Lelouch is **mine**."

Kallen nervously gulped and said, "This is probably a bad time to ask, but Shirley needs a spare outfit."

C. C. had a sly smile on her face, while saying, "I'll help her." She burst into the janitor's closet and gave Shirley a spare t-shirt and shorts.

Shirley said, "Thanks C. C."

C. C. glared at Shirley and replied, "If you and Kallen ever try to separate me and Lelouch, you'll be walking home in barrels." Shirley nervously gulped.

The next day, Lelouch didn't attend school, because he was wig shopping. He went by, after school, to pick up the classwork he missed. He looked around and saw Kallen and Shirley running out in barrels. Lelouch had been dealing with a lot of weird wardrobe situations, so he didn't question it. While walking into the school, he saw C. C. and asked, "What are you doing?"

C. C. tried to hide Kallen and Shirley's clothes in her purse, while saying, "I was just visiting some old friends."

Lelouch was starting to realize what was going on. He said, "You're jealous of Kallen and Shirley's feelings for me, so you played a harsh prank on them."

C. C. had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "That's true."

Lelouch had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "That means you're in love with me."

C. C. replied, "Yes I am, but you're also in love with me."

Lelouch said, "I was embarrassed to admit my feelings for you, but I am in love with you." He and C. C. kissed each other. Kallen and Shirley learned, the hard way, to not flirt with Lelouch and Lelouch and C. C. realized that they loved each other, more than anybody or anything.


End file.
